Ranger Sequoia
|gewicht = 4 |wert = 1200 |baseid = |quests = Return to Sender }} ist eine einzigartige Waffe aus Fallout: New Vegas. Charakteristiken Dieser große Double-Action-Revolver ist eine seltene Variante des Jagdrevolvers und wird ausschließlich von RNK-Vetranen-Ranger mit mehr als 20 Dienstjahren getragen. Der Revolver ist in dunkler Farbe gehalten und es sind mehrere Verzierungen in goldener Schrift angebracht. Auf der rechten Seite des Laufs sind die Worte "For Honorable Service", und auf der linken Seite "Against All Tyrants" ''eingraviert. Auf dem Griffstück ist beidseitig das Wappen der RNK-Ranger, ein zweiköpfiger stehender Bär, angebracht. Unter dem Griffstück ist eine kleine Platte mit den Worten ''"20 Years" eingepresst. Auch wenn es sich beim Ranger Sequoia um eine einhändige Waffe handelt, ist es auch bei einer Fertigkeit im Schleichen von 100 Punkten nicht möglich, ihn in Waffen-Frei-Zonen wie den Casinos am Strip zu schmuggeln. Haltbarkeit Der Ranger Sequoia kann 395 Mal mit Standard-Munition abgefeuert werden, was 79 Magazinen entspricht, bevor seine Haltbarkeit erschöpft ist. Varianten *Jagdrevolver, eine weniger durchschlagskräftige und mit einem Zielfernrohr ausgerüstete Variante Ranger Sequoia. Im Wert fast dreimal so hoch. *Jagdrevolver (ADW), eine modifizierte und verbesserte Version des normalen Jagdrevolvers aus dem Arsenal der Waffenschieber. Vergleich Fundorte *Camp Golf - Chief Hanlon trägt einen bei sich. *Wird ab Spielerstufe 16 von den RNK-Veteranen-Ranger getragen. Infos *Ab Spieler-Level 40 tragen die Lobotomisierten in Old World Blues (Add-On), manchmal diese Waffe. *Der Ranger-Sequoia wird nur an Ranger mit mehr als 20 Dienstjahren verliehen. *Obwohl es sich um eine starke und relativ seltene Waffe handelt, ist sie nicht besonders viele Kronkorken wert. *Der Sound der Waffe ist der des .44-Magnum-Revolvers, obwohl die Ausgangswaffe der Jagdrevolver ist. Hinter den Kulissen The Ranger Sequoia is based on the Magnum Research BFR with elements taken from the Bison Bull as well.http://web.archive.org/web/20130209011941/formspring.me/JESawyer/q/420674336173608655 J.E. Sawyer Bugs * Sometimes the hammer will get stuck and appear pulled back, like the hammer on the .357 magnum revolver and Lucky. It will return to normal after reloaded or shot. * The cylinder may sometimes glitch when reloading and not open or release bullets, but it is merely an aesthetic glitch. Unequipping and reequipping the weapon can fix the glitch. * If loading a saved game from the main menu in which you have the Ranger Sequoia equipped and drawn, the reload animation takes twice as long as normal. This can be solved by simply switching to another gun and then back again. * Equipping this gun after wielding the Gatling laser in 3rd person mode shows the electron charge pack on the sequoia. * Even after stealing the ranger sequoia, dropping it and picking it back up will result in Karma loss. * Occasionally, drawing the weapon from your hip or equipping it will cause it to show up without the rounded back portion of the cylinder or the hammer, instead there will be a silver knob on the back of the gun. Only switching ammunition types will fix this, and then only until the next time you unequip and reequip or reholster and redraw the weapon. * In some games, a glitch will happen when Hanlon's dead body and Ranger Seqouia will disappear, leaving you unable to retrieve the seqouia in this fashion. They can still be received from NCR Veteran Rangers though. * Occasionally, the weapon's model file may turn it invisible when dropped, making it difficult to find. It can, however, still be looted and used. Sounds Galerie Ranger Sequoia 01.jpg RangerSequoiaInscription .png|die Beschriftung auf dem Lauf RangerSequoiaBaseplate.png|Die Platte am Griff Einzelnachweise en:Ranger Sequoia es:Secuoya ranger pt:Ranger Sequoia ru:«Секвойя» рейнджера uk:«Секвоя» рейнджера zh:遊騎兵紅杉 Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Einzigartige Waffen Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Schusswaffen Fertigkeit Waffen